The present invention relates to a retractable hard top system for a convertible vehicle.
A retractable hard top system for a convertible vehicle is disclosed in particular by French patent application 99/15106 which discloses a system comprising a rear roof element mounted on the structure of the vehicle via guide means arranged in such a manner that the rear roof element is capable of being retracted into the rear trunk of said vehicle in generally pivoting movement starting from its closed position, said pivoting being rearwards during a first stage and then forwards during a second stage into the retracted position in which said rear roof element is stowed in a substantially horizontal position with its concave side facing downwards.
The first step of pivoting rearwards serves in particular to move the rear roof element out of the way to release the corresponding opening in order to allow the other roof elements to be retracted into the rear trunk of the vehicle.
In the example described, the rear roof element pivots about two pivots situated on a common pivot axis and on respective side walls of the vehicle.
As shown diagrammatically in FIG. 1, a rear roof element 1 pivoting about its pivot axis 2 is of length L1 as measured in the plane of the figure, which length corresponds to the radius of the circumference 3 described by the top edge 4 of the front edge face 5 of said rear roof element 1.
To be able to house the rear roof element 1 in the rear trunk 6, it is necessary for the space available between the pivot axis 2 and the rear face 7 of the back seat 8, as represented by L2, to be greater than the length L1.
It is also necessary to take account of the length L3 which represents the length available for passengers inside the cabin 9 of the vehicle 10 and which needs to be covered by other roof elements which must also be housed in the space L2.
The object of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of known systems and to propose a retractable hard top system of the above-specified type giving the designer of the vehicle very great freedom of action to adapt a retractable hard top system to a vehicle of any given type.
According to the invention, the retractable hard top system of the above-specified type is characterized in that it further comprises at least a first front roof element hinged relative to said rear roof element and control means for controlling pivoting of said first front roof element relative to the rear roof element, and in that said means for guiding the rear roof element and said means for controlling the first front roof element are arranged in such a manner as to guide said first front roof element along a predetermined path to a retracted position in which the first front roof element is stowed in a substantially vertical position behind the back seat of the vehicle.
This makes it possible to select the respective dimensions of the rear roof element and of the first front roof element as a function of the dimensions of the rear trunk of the vehicle in the vertical and longitudinal directions.
Such a system can also be installed on a vehicle of relatively great length, since the system enables the first front roof element to be stowed in a position that is relatively convenient, thereby simplifying the problem of also stowing any other front roof elements in the rear trunk.
Other characteristics and advantages of the present invention appear in the following detailed description.